As devices and fabrication technologies get smaller and more complex, dealing with noise in communication devices becomes increasingly difficult. Additionally, as the number of wireless communication devices and wireless communication protocols in use continues to increase, dealing with interference in the communication devices also becomes increasingly difficult. Compounding the difficulties facing system designers is that conventional techniques for mitigating the effects of interference are often in contention with techniques for improving the noise figure of the communication device.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.